Minion Slayer
by WafleKouhai
Summary: Nasus, o mejor conocido en el gremio de Shurima como "Minion slayer". Es un guerrero que no parara hasta destruir a todos los minions de Runaterra empuñando su poderosa "alabarda"¿Podra acabar con ellos?¿O el mundo sera destruido por estas criaturas?
1. Chapter 1

\- 17

Fue lo que dijo aquel guerrero semi-humano mientras partía por el medio a aquella pequeña criatura llamada "minion"

Pudo oírse que desde el fondo de la cueva, como varios gruñidos molestos venían. El guerrero semi-humano sabía que eran más de ellos.

\- MInions

Dijo sin ningún sentimiento en particular mientras apretaba el mango de su arma, el cual el denominaba una "alabarda". Nombre raro para un arma que si observaban parecía más bien un hacha por lo corto de su mango

Varias veces le habian preguntado por qué le llamaba "alabarda" a esa hacha.

\- Porque es una alabarda

Contestaba con esas pocas palabras el guerrero sema-humano cuando le hacían esa pregunta.

Pero quien estaba en lo correcto era por supuesto él, pues el arma si fue en algún momento una alabarda, pero el mango había sido recortado para usarse de manera más sencilla, dándole entonces ese tamaño peculiar similar a la de un hacha.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grrrr. Ahrggg

Dos minions agitando sus hachas en la penunmbra de la cueva hubieran sido difíciles de ver para un guerrero común. Pero él no era un humano, él era un semi-humano, mitad perro mitad humano. Sus sentidos agudos le permitieron predecir la posición de los dos minions que habían saltado para atacarlo. El como reacción, salto hacia un costado, pudo dar un corte con su arma y le proporciono una herida grave a uno de los dos minions. Cuando el otro habia pasado de largo y se dio la vuelta para encarar al guerrero, solo tuvo pocos segundos para verlo. Pues cuando se dio cuenta, su vista se habia divido. Su cabeza habia sido partida al medio por la "alabarda" del guerrero

\- 18…19

Dijo el guerrero contando a los desfallecidos minions.

Él sabía que había más de "ellos" adentro, en el fondo de la cueva. Reviso que todo su equipo estuviese en orden, y procedió a adentrarse mas.

Nasus, era su nombre. Pero era mejor conocido como el guerrero semi-humano llamado "Minion slayer"


	2. Asalto 1

**_Asalto 1 Una visita_**

Era la primera vez que él llegaba a aquel lugar. Después de todo, había dejado su querida Shurima para viajar a el denominado reino llamado Demacia, más exactamente a su capital.

Para llegar a su destino, viajo como bulto de carga en un carruaje común. Fue incomodo pero fue un sacrificio que debió aceptar.

Al llegar a la entrada de la capital, todo el que no sea mercader tenia que hacer fila aparte para entrar

Poniendo su bolso marinero en la espalda, tuvo que aguantar la calor del mediodía hasta que su turno llegase.

\- Nombre completo, de donde viene y que asuntos tiene

Pregunto el guardia con cierto tono de desprecio, ya que aun que lo semi humanos eran bienvenidos, no eran bien vistos por la población a menos que sea otro semi humano.

\- Nasus, vengo de Shurima. Quiero enlistarme en el gremio de aventureros.

\- TCH, otro vago a quien alimentar

No era la primera vez que el galgo escuchaba un comentario asi. Los aventureros eran mal vistos, al menos los de rango bajo. Esto era debido a que llevaban una vida nómada, yendo de allí para haya mendigando por misiones con tal de vivir de eso, de aventurero.

\- Seran dos monedas de plata como impuesto de extranjero.

\- ¿Perdon?

\- Los que no sean mercaderes, solo puede permanecer en la ciudad durante dos semanas. Si quieren alargar el plazo se debe abonar otra vez el impuesto.

\- bien

Dijo el semi humano metiendo mano a su propio bolsillo para sacar su bolsa de cuero con monedas.

\- Aquí no, pasa a la caseta junto a la entrada para pagar el impuesto. SIGUIENTE

Nasus camino a paso normal hasta la caseta. Allí pagaría aquel impuesto que le exigían

No le tomaría un rato largo llegar hasta su destino, el gremio de aventureros.

Antes de que entrara al lugar. Abrió la carta que le había hecho tomar la decisión de trasladarse a Demacia.

* * *

 _"Minion Slayer._

 _Sé que en tu afán de querer convertir su tierra natal Shurima , en un lugar seguro, has buscado sin descanso acabar con todas esas criaturas llamadas "minions"._

 _Desde nuestro ultimo encuentro en aquella mazmorra escondida en las profundas arenas de un desierto, he viajado más aun por runaterra y a cada paso que daba me encargaba de verificar si había alguna posible amenaza a gran escala de la cual pueda informarte._

 _He encontrado que la zona alrededor de la capital Demaciana ciertamente presenta mucha actividad de aquellas criaturas que tu buscas eliminar._

 _Espero puedas ir y hacerte cargo. Yo no puedo estar allí porque tengo asuntos que atender en mi natal Piltover. Pero si puedes llegar antes me harías un gran favor, ya que allí tengo una persona muy importante y no me gustaría que le pasara nada._

 _Sí, es una maga. Así que aunque sea ínfima, las probabilidades de que sea objetivo de los minions es probable._

 _Dejo esto en tus manos. Y gracias por el favor._

 _Ezreal"_

* * *

El canino no se había percatado que había ocupado por mucho tiempo la entrada del lugar. Así que se sorprendió al ver a cuatro personas llamándole la atención.

\- Muevete

Dijo el que parecía el lider del grupo de manera deseducada. En cambio, la última persona en pasar bajo un poco la cabeza y dijo

\- Disculpe

Por su voz era obvio que era una muchacha.

Todos los miembros de ese grupo estaban encapuchados hasta las orejas, guardando sus identidades por quien sabe que razón.

Luego de guardar la carta, el guerrero entro al gremio.

Apenas entro, todo el bullicio previo que se escuchaba desde afuera desapareció. No era normal ver un semi humano por estos lares.

\- ¿Qué hace aquí este sujeto?

Ese y comentarios similares se escucharon

Sin perder el tiempo, él pudo ver las ventanillas de personal en el fondo del lugar. Se acercó lentamente para realizar el tramite que tenia que realizar.

\- Bienvenido, ¿que asuntos tiene con el gremio?

Fue atendido por una muchacha el cual tenia un uniforme de empleada. Una camisa blanca y por encima un chaleco negro sin mangas. Su cabello era negro azabache el cual terminaba en una trenza larga. Sus largas uñas barnizadas de rojo llamaban tanto la atención como sus dos orejas de zorro que sobresalían de su cabeza. Era también una semi humana pero al parecer no destacaba tanto como Minion Slayer, la chica era una mujer zorro.

El guerrero, no se tomo mucho para decir lo que necesitaba

\- Necesito enlistarme.

La empleada saco una papeleta desde abajo del mostrador y junto a una pluma lista, se las paso a el Shurimano.

\- Llene el formulario, y luego lo llamaremos para confirmar sus datos.

El galgo entonces se puso manos a la obra. Pero no pudo dejar pasar una charla que justamente se estaba llevando en la ventanilla de al lado

\- Queremos una misión para cazar minions

La recepcionista que escucho esa petición, les respondió con una sonrisa

\- Para darles una misión deben mostrarme su identificación de gremio.

Los tres muchachos encapuchados miraron a la única fémina del grupo. Ella suspiro y saco una pequeña medalla.

La empleada verifico la identificación de aventurero y les concedió la misión que pedian

\- Rango plata. Bien, aquí tienen

La recepcionista saco un pergamino y les entrego la misión

Los cuatro dejaron el mostrador y empezaron a hablar despacio entre ellos. Un humano no hubiese podido oír la charla pero Minion slayer no era humano.

Con su agudo oído fue fácil escuchar lo que dijeron

\- Si le demuestro a Papa que ayudo con la caceria de minions, podre demostrarle mi valia

\- SI, nosotros le ayudaremos mi príncipe

\- Ahh

Suspiro de ultimo la muchacha

\- ¿Que pasa Lux? No dijiste que querías salir de aventuras.

\- Si hubiera sabido que esta "aventura" consistía en ser niñero de tres niños no hubiese venido. Además, se supone que nadie debía saber que yo era aventurera. Mama me matara, no me salte las clases de piano por esto exactamente.

\- Tranquila, el príncipe Jarvan es de confiar hermanita

El grupo de ellos estaba formado por :

Garen, como un caballero de espada

Lux como una maga principiante, aunque era una maga de rango plata , el sexto rango de los nueve que habian

Jarvan como un esgrimista principiante, que tenia en sus pertenencias una armadura ligera y un cuchillo de caza

Y el cuarto del grupo era un esclavo que tenia como arma una lanza, su nombre era Xin.

Minion slayer se decidio por ver, los siguió por las calles desde la distancia. Mirando fijamente sus movimientos y tratando de analizar el equipamiento que ellos tenían

* * *

En el gremio:

La recepcionista reviso la papeleta de inscripción de aventurero.

\- ¿Que pasa Ahri? ¿Hay algo malo con esa forma de inscripción?

Pregunto la recepcionista a su compañera, la cual había atendido al shurimano.

\- Emm, si.

\- ¿Qué es? ¿qué es?

Pregunto la curiosa acercándose

\- Minion…¿slayer? Que nombre mas peculiar

La recepcionista que sostenia la papeleta, le prestaba más atención a otro detalle.

La papeleta solicitaba varios datos, pero entre ellos uno que preguntaba " Fue aventurero en el pasado? Indique cual fue su rango

\- Diamante

Dijo con algo de sorpresa la recepcionista.

* * *

A el grupo de cuatro no les tomo mucho tiempo llegar al lugar indicado para realizar la misión del gremio

"Cazar 30 minions"

Para demostrar que ellos habia acabado con las 30 criaturas, era necesarias traer las 30 mascaras que ellos poseían.

Ahora mismo ellos estaban en un prado, habían tomado la salida de la capital a pie y luego se desviaron de la ruta principal metiéndose por una ruta auxiliar, repitieron el proceso una vez mas hasta llegar a un declive en la tierra. Era un rio.

\- Por aquí debe ser

Dijo el esclavo buscando huellas en las orillas del rio.

Mirando un poco la tierra removida. Pudo detectar a donde tenía que ir. Rato después había encontrado lo que querían. Una cueva, que tenía una entrada ancha. Había indicios de que aquellos minions habían transitado por allí, pues sus huellas se desparramaban por la entrada.

\- Aquí es

Indico el esclavo y procedió a buscar entre sus cosas, busco una buena rama y le ato en la punta en trapo viejo el cual antes había sido roseado con aceite.

Repitió el proceso una vez más.

Había realizado dos antorchas en pocos minutos.

Mientras veían la habilidad del esclavo, Garen le pregunto a su hermana el por que aun seguía manteniendo su estatus de aventurera en secreto a sus padres.

\- Mama no lo entendería, tal vez Papa sí, pero ella no. Quiere que simplemente me vuelva una doncella y me case con cualquier noble de otra familia cercana al reino. Tú tienes suerte de ser hombre.

\- De hecho, alguna vez pensé en ser aventurero pero mama me dejo en claro que si no quería ser una vergüenza para la familia, a lo mucho me dejaría probar suerte en la milicia.

El príncipe Jarvan IV les hablo.

\- ¿Nos vamos?

A lo cual los hermanos se apresuraron a entrar.

\- Hermanita, ¿que hay que tomar en cuenta?

\- Ellos iran por mi

Contesto de manera fría la maga, a la vez que se colocaba en la retaguardia

\- ¿Que?

Dijo con sorpresa su hermano

La maga paso a explicar algunos datos importantes

Los minions son criaturas que no se reproducen. Pero para preservar y multiplicar su especie, necesitas alimentar una piedra mágica.

Dicen que todos los seres vivos tienen una pizca de magia. Pero aquellos que son magos o poseen poderes mágicos, son los que poseen más cantidad de "esencia mágica" , eso es lo que buscan los minions.

Atrapan magos o seres con cantidad significativa de "esencia mágica" para usarlos de sacrificio en unas piedras que veneran. Una piedra que por alguna razon desconocida, denominaron "piedra de nexo"

Todas las mazmorra de minions, siempre tenían en lo mas profundo una de esas piedras. Estas eran usadas por las criaturas para crear más de ellos mismos.

Esta información era crucial para los aventureros. Ya que conseguir una de esas piedras, implicaba haber derrotado todos los minions de la zona.

Un mito dice, que si llegas a juntar las suficientes "piedras de nexo" podrias formar otra piedra mas grande que te conferiría un poder infinito. Pero eso son historias viejas

\- ¿Oyeron eso?

Jarvan y Xin que iban adelante pararon en seco

\- Deben ser ellos.

Avanzaron con mas precaución, pero el sonido que habian escuchado antes, desaparecio. En cambio, un olor penetrante se hizo presente.

Un olor que solo alguien con experiencia conocería, experiencia que solo el esclavo por suerte tenia.

\- Apaguen las antorchas

De inmediato las dos antorchas fueron apagadas en el acto por ellos mismos

\- Es gas

\- ¿Gas?

El esclavo pasó a explicarles , que ese olor era de una especie de fragancia que al entrar en contacto con fuego, podía hacer que este se esparciera por el aire.

\- Entonces… ¿cómo es posible que ellos vivan aquí?

\- No lo sé, pero no podemos continuar

En medio de la oscuridad, Garen tomo de la mano a su hermana.

\- Lux, tu puedes ayudarnos

Hubo un breve silencio.

\- Por favor Lux, ayúdame con esto y prometo no obligarte a venir de niñera nunca mas

Con un suspiro de aburrimiento, ella contesto

\- Bien

La maga saco su varita de entre sus pertenencias, sin decir una sola palabra pudo convocar una estrella que ilumino tenuemente el lugar. Ella tampoco quería ahuyentar a las criaturas, así que esto bastaría.

\- Yo estaré en el frente por ahora. Apenas vea algo, ustedes tomaran la ofensiva y yo los cubriré con hechizos defensivos.

\- Si

Los tres chicos asintieron seguros, caminando a paso firme. Estaban mas tranquilos ahora que tenían nuevamente iluminación.

Por cada paso que daban, miraban atentamente las paredes de la cueva. No vaya a pasar que por estar distraídos no vieran algun pasadizo o algo asi.

Tap, tap

El sonido de pequeños pasos viniendo los alertaron. Prepararon sus armas.

Pero antes de pensar si quiera un poco. Los chicos, que iban un poco detrás de la maga, cayeron a un pozo profundo.

\- Ahhggg, mi brazo.

La maga se dio la vuelta apurada. Vio el suelo roto, vio como había restos de ramas que tapaban la orilla del pozo.

Era una trampa simple, pero ella no la había activado por que era mucho más liviana que los chicos.

\- Lux, ayúdame a salir. El príncipe se fracturo el brazo.

Pidio Garen

Tap, tap , tap, tap

EL sonido de pasos se oia venir con más rapidez.

\- LUX

La maga se puso nerviosa

\- LUX RAPIDO.

La maga dudo, pero el sonido de pasos dejo de sonar. Dejo de pensar en los minions y se agacho al suelo para estirar su mano hacia el pozo.

Pero mientras estiraba su mano. Sintió un escalofrió al sentir una pequeña mano tocar sus tobillos.

Se dio la vuelta con miedo, y allí detrás de ella habían siete minions cargando pequeñas hachas. Ella trato de agarrar su varita, pero con facilidad los minion le patearon la mano. Mandando lejos su instrumento de canalización de hechizos hasta el otro lado del pozo.

Sin su varita, ella no podía canalizar hechizos, estaba indefensa

\- LUX

Grito Garen al ver desaparecer de repente la imagen de su hermana

Uff, uff, uff

Agarrándola del cabello, y poniendo el filo de las pequeñas armas en el cuello de ella, lograron mantener a la maga en esa posición boca abajo contra el suelo. Sin remordimientos le cortaron los tendones de Aquiles, evitando asi que ella pudiese volver a pararse.

\- Ahhhhhhh

Grito de dolor la maga

Garen se desesperó, quiso trepar el pozo, pero no pudo hacer nada. Las paredes de la trampa, eran de greda y fango seco, y cuando intentaba escalar, sus manos se volvían cada vez mas fangosas.

\- LUX, LUX, LUX !

Grito en desesperación el hermano mayor. Pero no podia hacer nada. Solo podía oír los gritos de su hermana menor alejarse mas y mas dentro en la cueva.

Su hermana estaba siendo secuestrada por los minions, pero el problema no terminaba allí. Tambien la fractura del príncipe era grave, era una herida expuesta donde el hueso de su brazo derecho salía y se desangraba. Y no era este un lugar higienico donde se encontraba.

Garen arremetía tratando de subir el pozo, peor lo único que lograba era tirar grava a los demas. Xin tuvo que detenerlo a la fuerza.

\- Sueltame

\- No, si sigues puedes ensuciar las heridas del príncipe y después habría posibilidad de que pierda el brazo.

\- ENTONCES QUE ¿QUE VOY A HACER? ¿DEJAR QUE USEN A MI HERMANA DE SACRIFICIO?

El esclavo simplemente no dijo ninguna palabra.

Garen miro al príncipe, y luego pensó todo lo que habia ocurrido.

\- No tendría que haberla obligado a venir. No tendría que haberlo hecho.

Despues de breves segundos de autocastigo, el empezó a gritar a todo pulmón

\- AYUDAA ¡! AYUDAAA! AYUDAAA!

No podían hacer nada más. El hermano mayor de la maga gritaba a mas no poder mientras que por su cara sucia se derramaban lágrimas de desesperación.

Pero el sonido de pasos, hizo que toda su esperanza retornara. Los pasos venían desde a entrada del lugar. De pronto, quien sea que fuere llego a la orilla de la trampa y los miro desde arriba. Por la oscuridad, ellos simplemente podían ver una silueta

\- ¿Quien eres?

Sin decirles nada, el simplemente hurgo en sus pertenencias para sacar un martillo y otra herramienta mas.

Con un sonido de cincel golpeando los muros de la pared, pocos segundos después se sintió que algo cayo en el pozo.

\- Ate el otro extremo de esta cuerda a la pared, tómense su tiempo para salir.

Fue lo unico que dijo el caballero

Dicho esto, Minion slayer tomo carrera y luego salto hasta el otro lado del pozo.

\- HEY, ten cuidado, no llevas ninguna lámpara

\- No hay problema

Contesto el semi humano mientras caminaba hacia el fondo de la cueva.

Después de todo, al ser mitad perro, tenía la capacidad de ver en la oscuridad.

Habían dos minions haciendo de guardias en el final del pasillo , antes de que este se convirtiese en una gran salon que era su madriguera.

Las dos criaturas sintieron un sonido. Era algo que rodaba hacia ellos, su color era dorado con detalles celestes.

Ambas criaturas se miraron y luego una de ellas se decidio a recoger esa cosa. Era el baculo que había perdido antes la maga

Cuando la criatura estuvo al lado del bastón mágico, un hilo indetectable que había sido atado jalo más hacia atrás el objeto brillante. El minion no entendía el porqué de este inusual movimiento. Pero cuando parecía que ya tenía en sus manos el objeto, este rodaba más y más. Siguiendo el objeto como por arte de hipnosis, no se dio cuenta de cuanto había recorrido, de repente vio dos pies de canino que lo llevaron a mirar hacia arriba.

No pudo hacer nada. El minion fue partido en dos con "la alabarda" del guerrero

\- UNO

El sonido de carne siendo desgarrada, llamo la atención del otro guardia, con cautela camino hacia la salida de la cueva, pero no le tomo mucho encontrar a su compatriota muerto. Se acerco a verlo, y no entendía como había terminado su compañero así. Se preparó para comunicarle a los demas que había alguien más que pudo evitar la trampa de la entrada. Pero desde del techo de la cueva él cayo

Gracias a la fuerza y gravedad, fue fácil aplastar de un rodillazo a la pequeña criatura. Con la cara ensangrentada, la criatura se levanto y se preparó para luchar pero…

\- DOS

El pequeño pudo ver como su vista giraba hasta luego poder ver por breves instantes su propio cuerpo decapitado

Mientras limpiaba el filo de su arma de la sangre de los minions, tanteo con su mano un compartimiento de cuero que llevaba en su cinturón. En el habian tres botellas de vidrio de tamaño medio, estas tenían un liquido parecido a jugo de manzana mezclado con otro liquido negro pegajoso. Eran solo tres, pero tenían un poder destructivo tremendo.

Tres bombas molotov.

* * *

Mientras tanto, pasando la galería principal, en una habitación donde solo el jefe minion podía acceder.

La maga Lux habia sido atada y amordazada en una especie de mesa de piedra. Se le habia despojado de sus prendas y se le habian hecho varios cortes con formas específicas para realizar el ritual de despojamiento de magia. Estaba por ser sacrificada, el jefe minion tenía en su mano una lanza que tenia una "piedra de nexo" en la punta.

El minion se paro en el vientre desnudo de la maga y levanto en lo alto su lanza, se tomó su tiempo para recitar el hechizo de invocación. Pero el sonido de cristales romperse le rompió su concentración. Luego de unos segundos, un minion en llamas entro a la sala del jefe. Cuando este vio a su subordinado arrastrándose en su último aliento de vida, no pudo notar como alguien más entraba.

De un hachazo en la cabeza. El minion quemado dejo de existir.

\- 59

Él levanto el hacha del cuerpo muerto y sin tardar, la lanzo con todas sus fuerzas hacia el lider de los minions, este se movio a un lado pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido. Por lo que el "hacha" rasgo su hombro derecho, haciendo que caiga al suelo mientras sufria de dolor.

Minion slayer corrio hacia el lider minion. Se disponía a acabar con su vida, pero la criatura levanto tierra del suelo para luego tirársela al semi humano.

Este reacciono cubriéndose el rostro, pero un poco de la tierra filtro en sus fauces obligándolo a retroceder un poco.

El lider minion aprovecho y salio corriendo, usando una puerta secreta para escapar.

Después de recomponerse, el guerrero saco un cuchillo corto de uno de sus bolsillos de cuero y libero a la maga.

Esta se sentó con rapidez y cubrió su cuerpo.

Sin un poco de tacto, Minion Slayer pregunto

\- ¿Puedes caminar?

A lo que ella solo contesto negando con movimientos de cabeza.

El levanto su "hacha" y enfundo su arma.

Reviso la herida que la maga tenia. Ella no iba a poder caminar, así que se decidió a cargarla bajo su brazo.

Cuando llegaron a la galería principal ella pudo ver una cantidad increíble de minions quemados por doquier.

Queria preguntar como logro hacer todo eso, pero lo que le habia pasado le provocaba una conmocion que le impedía formular el habla.

Estaban a punto de tomar el pasillo de salida, pero una de las paredes se rompio, haciendo que ambos cayeran para cubrirse de los escombros. Una criatura apareció. No, no era una criatura. Era una maquina manejada por el herido jefe de los minions.

\- Un super subdito

Sin vacilar, el gran minion ejerció una rápida corrida hacia los dos aventureros. Cargando toda la potencia , el super minion lanzo un derechazo a máxima potencia.

Minion Slayer no se quedó atrás, se levantó y corrió hacia el enemigo- En el trayecto desenfundo su arma, pero a diferencia de antes tomo su "alabarda" con ambas manos.

Un sonido de metal chocando fue el producto del puñetazo del super minion y el "hacha" de Minion Slayer.

El golpe no parecio tener la suficiente fuerza por que Nasus fue lanzado y se estrello contra la pared.

El jefe de los minion mostraba una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver al guerrero derrotado. Pero de repente un sonido de su brazo derecho lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

La armadura de superminion empezó a agrietarse.

Quiso salir de ella, pero no tuvo el tiempo suficiente. La armadura exploto llevándose la vida del ultimo minion

\- 60

Dijo Minion Slayer mientras se levantaba del suelo. El guerrero tambaleante se acerco a los restos del super minion y alzo el baston que tenia la "piedra del nexo". La separo del trozo de madera y la guardo en una de sus bolsas de cuero.

\- Ha terminado

Fueron sus palabras, mientras se acercaba a la maga herida.

\- ¿Quien eres?

Pregunto la maga al ver que ya no habia ningún peligro.

\- Minion slayer.

 **Fin del asalto 1**

* * *

 _ **Notas del autor:**_

Buenas y gracias por acompañarme en este nuevo proyecto. Cualquier duda, consulta o consejo, es bienvenido.

Un agradecimiento a los siguientes usuarios que dejaron una review y apoyaron este contenido

 _ **1- viruz pirata**_

 _ **2- SlashRabbit**_

 _ **3- ThePotatoReborn**_

 _ **4- lomg10**_

 _ **5- aerithsephy**_


	3. Asalto 2

_Nota pre lectura:_

 _En este fanfic, considero a Lux como la hermana mayor de Garen._

* * *

 _ **Asalto 2**_

Después de rescatar a la maga. El guerrero semi humano se abrió paso hasta salir de la cueva. No se dio tiempo de recoger nada de los minions, solo se encargo de hacer llegar sana a la herida hasta las afueras de la cueva.

Antes de salir, el guerrero la había tapado con un trozo de sabana sucia que había encontrado para que ella se cubriese el cuerpo, ya que esta se encontraba con las ropas rasgadas debido al ataque que había recibido.

Cuando habían pasado por la trampa del pozo no habían encontrado a nadie, así que supusieron que afuera los estarían esperando, y fue así. Lo primero que hizo la maga al ver a su hermano fue abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

Fue allí que recién pudieron ver con claridad su apariencia del guerrero

El mitad humano mitad perro… era el aventurero Minion Slayer.

El grupo de ahora cinco miembros, tenia que volver a la capital. Cada uno de los jóvenes ya no mostraba ese amor por la aventura que tuvieron al principio. Estaban en problemas, oh si, en grandes problemas.

Cuando llegaron a las puertas de entrada de la capital. Reconocieron con rapidez al príncipe y su brazo roto el cual exponia el hueso herido.

Ya que el grupo estaba acompañado por el semi humano, los guardias al verlo, ni siquiera se les paso por la cabeza que Minions Slayer los habia ayudado.

\- Maldito monstruo.

Apuntando su lanza contra el semi humano, varios guardias lo rodearon

\- No

Se interpuso la maga entre ellos

\- Señorita Crownguard

Dijeron los guardias bajando sus armas y sorprendidos al ver el deplorable estado de la maga. Esta se sintió más desgraciada al notar las miradas hacia ella, a lo cual se cobijo nerviosa a punto de romper en lagrimas.

El guerrero semi humano se adelanto un paso y forzó su tono de voz.

\- Traigan algo para cubrirla. Ellos sufrieron un ataque en una cueva de minions

La maga miro de reojo la actitud del guerrero. No era fascinación, era agradecimiento por que alguien entendía la situación.

Los cinco fueron llevados sanos y salvos hasta el castillo. A excepción del esclavo, todos fueron atendidos por el personal médico de la corona real.

Minion slayer simplemente se quedó en una habitación aparte junto al esclavo llamado Xin Zhao

\- ¿Esperas tu recompensa por haber ayudado? Creo que a diferencia de mí, recibiras una.

\- No espero nada

Contesto el shurimano sin un ápice de sentimiento. Sus palabras frías eran debido que había sido traído a la fuerza. En realidad quería ir directo al gremio a terminar el papeleo de registro de aventurero. Pero todo esto le había provocado un cambio en todos sus planes

Se escuchó como una llave entraba en el seguro de la puerta y luego poco a poco esta se abría, haciendo el sonido característico de ellas.

Un sujeto de cuarenta y tantos años se abrió paso, estaba vestido de una armadura plateada con detalles azules y dorados. Él se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba sentado el Shurimano.

\- ¿Tu eres quien los rescato?

\- Solo les di los medios para poder escapar. No hice gran cosa

\- Acompáñame

Con un suspiro, el guerrero se levantó y siguió al guardia demaciano.

Después de recorrer un pasillo alfombrado de rojo, llegaron a lo que parecía ser un cuarto vacio.

Cuando abrieron la puerta, solo podía verse una mesa y dos sillas

\- ¿Esto es una clase de interrogatorio?

Pregunto el guerrero

\- Lo es

Con un suspiro de desgano y resignación, Minion Slayer pasó y se sentó

\- Si es por tu familia, no hice la gran cosa. Solo estaban allí y les di una mano. No tenía idea que estaban asociados de alguno forma a la corona

Dijo el canino poniendo sus manos en la mesa a la vista del guardia, guardia que no era otra persona mas que el padre de los hermanos Crownguard

\- ¿Como sabes que son mi familia?

Contesto sorprendido el interrogador. A lo que el Shurimano contesto

\- Aunque sea débil, tienes una pequeña fragancia de aquellos dos hermanos. Tal vez un apretón o un abrazo. No lo sé, pero si, tienes de alguna manera un matiz parecido de sus fragancias. Por tu aspecto parecido al de ellos, deduje que son tu familia.

\- Son mis hijos. ¿Cómo te involucraste en esto?

Fue entonces , que el guerrero explico los sucesos. Que había llegado a Demacia para registrarse como aventurero. Que escucho a los cuatro aceptando una misión para exterminar minions, que los siguió con bastante distancia guiándose por sus aromas y que luego en la cueva, encontró a los muchachos del grupo atrapados en una trampa. Que les dejo una cuerda para que salieran. Y como derroto a las criaturas dándose mañas y métodos que un aventurero normal no usaría.

\- Es increíble como aquellas pequeñas pero malditas criaturas hacen todo tipo de destrozos

Habian puntos que no le quedaban claro al guardia.

\- En el interrogatorio al esclavo, este dijo que ellos apagaron las antorchas por que había olor a gas.

\- Incorrecto ¿Acaso el gas natural tiene aroma? La respuesta es no. Ellos deben haber confundido ese olor, lo que en verdad debe haber en la cueva es azufre. Si de verdad hubiera habido gas en la cueva, no podría vivir nadie allí y con menor razon yo hubiera usado fuego en la cueva.

El humano parecia sorprendido, ya que todo lo que decía el aventurero estaba dicho de una manera sincera pero difícil de creer.

Frente al silencio, el Shurimano dijo

\- Si eso es todo lo que tenia que hablar, voy a decirle que necesito retirarme. ¿O cuanto es el tiempo que me van a mantenerme aquí?

Cruzándose de brazos y tomando una pose pensativa, el padre de los hermanos Crownguard se puso a pensar una razon para seguir manteniéndolo allí.

\- ¿Que es lo que vas a hacer despues de que te soltemos?

Pregunto el guardia

\- Ir a matar mas minions

Contesto con simpleza el aventurero

El jefe de la guardia real se sorprendió frente a la respuesta

\- ¿Tienes algo contra ellos? Contra los minions

\- No

\- ¿Entonces por que la necesidad de ir ahora a matarlos?

\- Es mi naturaleza

\- ¿Eh?

El semi humano abrió la puerta, sin siquiera haberle sido confirmado que lo iban a dejar libre. Pero antes de irse volvieron a hablarle.

\- Los dos que nombraste, son mis hijos

El guerrero se quedo en la puerta y se giro para mirar una vez mas al Demaciano.

\- Parece que ellos habían tomado un esclavo y salieron de expedición a modo de aventura.

Dijo el padre de los hermanos en tono lastimoso. A lo cual, el semi humano respondio

\- Matar "minions" no es una expedición, no es una aventura.

Bajando la mirada, el guardia hablo un poco mas

\- Lux es mi hija mayor, agradezco con todo mi ser que la hayas salvado. Tal vez no lo sepas, pero los magos no son bien vistos en este reino.

\- Escuche algo sobre eso.

Suspirando, el guardia le comento un poco sobre ese tema

\- Resentimientos hacia los magos, es una historia vieja, cosas del pasado. Sé que ella es una aventurera, estuve al tanto todo el tiempo sobre eso. Pero ahora debido a este incidente, todo esto saldrá a la luz, y ella será objetivo de las miradas. El otro, Garen, mi hijo menor, puede que a veces sea un inconsciente pero es un buen chico. Tal vez esto le haga entender que la vida allí afuera puede ser un infierno si no estás preparado.

\- ¿Por que me cuentas eso?

\- No lo se, tal vez porque eres aventurero y en esta ocasión estas relacionado con el incidente.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la enfermería aun seguían tratando a los dos hermanos.

Lux y Garen se encontraban frente a frente sentados en camillas, mirándose las heridas.

No es normal, ver llegar a tu madre llorando y que en ves de preguntarte si estas bien, que recibas una fuerte bofetada de su parte.

Pero eso fue lo que le paso a la maga.

\- Como es posible… Como es posible que hayas puesto en riesgo la vida del príncipe Luxanna

La aventurera se tomó la mejilla lastimada

Por dentro de su mente varias cosas rondaron, pero simplemente se calló escuchando como ella injustamente recibía los gritos de su madre. Cuando la madre ya parecía no poder más. Giro su cuello para ver a su hijo también allí presente. Este miro al suelo y apretaba sus puños preparándose para escuchar la reprimenda de su madre. Pero lo único que paso, fue que recibió un abrazo afectivo de ella

\- Mi pequeño niño, ¿estas bien? Fue tu hermana quien metió a todos ustedes en este aprieto ¿no es así?

De inmediato un nudo en la garganta se le formo al muchacho.

\- Mama, no es lo que piensas, Lux no es la culpable. Fui yo quien organizo todo esto

La madre acallo al muchacho

\- Shi shi shi , no te sientas mal por lo ocurrido, sé que tratas de ayudar a tu hermana, pero ella tiene que afrontar las consecuencias de su actos. Como hermana mayor tendría que haberse contenido sus impulsos juveniles.

La maga estallo

\- ¿Impulsos juveniles?

\- No me levantes la voz señorita. Usted no está en el lugar para reclamar nada. Sabes lo que más me avergüenza, que todo este tiempo que supuestamente salías de casa a estudiar, te la pasabas perdiendo el tiempo jugando a ser una aventurera ¿una maga? ¿Es en serio? ¿que más? de que otra manera quieres deshonrar nuestro apellido frente a la corona. Apenas te curen, iras personalmente a pedirle de rodillas al rey que perdone a su hijo y asumirás toda la culpa de estos sucesos

\- Pero…

\- SIN PEROS

Lo único que pudo hacer la hermana menor es agachar la mirada.

Los días pasaron, la maga tuvo que agachar la cabeza frente al rey, aunque se disculpó y todo, el rey no parecía tener resentimiento ya que conocía a su hijo. Conocía también los otros puntos de vista de lo sucedido. Asi que simplemente se limitó a aceptar las disculpas y nada más.

Las cosas parecían haberse calmado en la casa Crownguard, pero no fue así

En el desayuno familiar, fue la madre de Lux quien hizo el primer movimiento.

\- Luxanna, vas a cambiarte adecuadamente. Desde ahora, tu educación será particular y te volverás una señorita de clase alta, cuando yo crea que estas preparada, tu papa y yo buscaremos un esposo para ti

Garen que tambien estaba allí, hizo caer su cuchara de plata al suelo.

Lux tampoco podía reaccionar.

\- Te recuerdo que todo esto es debido a tu actuar

La muchacha exploto, se levanto e hizo resonar sus palmas de sus manos al hacerlas estrellar contra la mesa.

\- ¿CUAL ACTUAR? ESTUVE A PUNTO DE SER SACRIFICADA POR ACOMPAÑAR AL PRINCIPE EN ESA EXPEDICION Y ¿ESTO ES LO QUE OBTENGO? SI HUBIERA SABIDO QUE ESTO SERIA EL RESULTADO DE TODO HUBIERA PREFERIDO MORIR EN AQUELLA OCASIÓN

Esta vez fue el padre quien se levanto

\- LUX, NO HABLES ASI

Pero la madre, calmadamente contesto a los reclamos de su hija

\- ¿Y que vas a hacer de tu vida entonces? ¿Ser una detestable aventurera? Convertirte en una maga y ensuciar el nombre de nuestra familia. Sabes bien que todos los demacianos están en contra de los magos y aun asi…

\- Es todo… prefiero ser una maga a soportarte. Esto no es de ahora, siempre quisiste volcar todos tus sueños frustrados en mí. Quisiste que yo sea todo aquello que tú no pudiste ser. No soportabas la libertad con que contaba. Utilizaste este accidente para tener una excusa, pero no caeré en eso. Yo no hice nada malo y no pienso pagar por consecuencias de actos que yo no provoque

La aventurera se levantó de su asiento y camino hacia el pasillo, tomando el camino de salida. De cerca todos sus familiares la seguían

\- Lux, detente, sino …

\- ¿SINO QUE? ¿me sermonearas más fuerte? ¿Me abofetearas otra vez?

\- Niña malcriada

Pero cuando llegaron a la puerta de la casa. Una frase la hizo detenerse

\- Luxanna, si pones un pie a fuera de esta casa, no te considerare una hija mía nunca mas.

Tanto su hermano como su padre la veían con ojos de duda.

La matriarca de la casa, a paso seguro se acercó y tomo de la muñeca a su hija.

\- Tú no me perteneces, le perteneces a la casa Crownguard.

Declaro la líder de la casa.

Pero alguien por fin abrió la boca

\- NO mama, Lux no le pertenece a nadie.

Fue Garen quien hablo.

\- Garen… ¿que es lo que estás diciendo?

\- Mama, tu eres quien esta mal. Lux no le pertenece a nadie. Perdóname hermana, perdóname por no haber decidido a hablar antes.

El muchacho separo a la maga de su madre. Luego miro con lagrimas en los ojos a su hermana mayor.

\- Lux, tu lugar no es aquí. Eso lo sé por qué somos hermanos, por que vi como aprendías por tu cuenta a cómo usar la magia. Sé que te limitas a la hora de aprender porque tienes miedo a que los demás descubran tu secreto. Se también que los últimos dos años, ibas de hurtadillas a verte con esa sacerdotisa del templo. Sé que te enseñaba a dominar tu magia. Me costaba colarme al lugar y ver como practicabas a dominar "la luz"

El muchacho miro a su madre esta vez

\- Madre, por favor deja a mi hermana que elija su propio camino.

Con asombro, la mujer mayor dijo

\- ¿Que es lo que dices Garen? Esto es planeado, ¿cierto? dime que te obligaron a decir eso.

\- No es así mama. Deja a mi hermana a tomar su camino. No podre seguir viviendo si continuo viendo a mi hermana sufrir un castigo que no se merece y que en realidad es producto de mi culpa.

Dijo el muchacho haciendo referencia a que el accidente podía haberse evitado si el no insistia en tratar de cazar minions. Pero su madre contesto

\- No es lo que tú quieras hijo mio, es lo que es mejor para nuestra casa.

\- Entonces… Si no logras entender argumentos validos, me parece que una decisión mas radical seria lo adecuado.

Él saco una pequeña navaja.

\- Perdona, pero tenia que llegar a estos extremos. Te dejare que decidas toda mi vida madre, pero deja a Lux irse. Pero si no puedo hacerte entender, creo que te arrepentirías el resto de tu vida si tu único hijo se suicidara por culpa de una disputa familiar.

\- No… tu no hijo.

\- Entonces por favor… promételo. Acepta que la culpa no es de mi hermana, déjala vivir su vida.

Agachando la cabeza y luego mirando de reojo a su hija, la madre dijo

\- Esto es muy bajo Lux, esto no se quedara así. Cuando falles y vuelvas, te convertirás en una dama noble y te casaras con quien yo diga.

\- No volveré madre. No lo haré

La muchacha se dio la vuelta y puso un pie fuera de la casa. No sin antes ser abrazada por su padre y hermano.

\- Lo siento… lo siento Lux

Dijo entre sollozos Garen

\- No pensé que acabarían las cosas, por favor, perdóname a mi también Luxanna.

Agrego su padre aferrándose a las consecuencias de no llevarle la contra a las decisiones de su esposa.

Después de la difícil despedida, los tres se separaron

La puerta se cerro y la maga suspiro. De ahora en más , ya no sería una Crownguard

No tuvo más remedio que molestar a una conocida.

Camino en la oscuridad de la noche hasta llegar a la puerta de una iglesia. Toco un par de veces y la hermana superior le abrió la puerta.

\- Vaya, no esperaba verte. Al menos no todavía

\- ¿Puedo pasar maestra?

\- Bien, es una iglesia de todas maneras. Tenemos que ayudar a los desamparados

Con esa frase, la hermana superiora dejo pasar a la aventurera. Mientras caminaban por la gran sala donde se realizaban las misas, ambas hablaron un poco.

\- Escuche varias cosas sobre ti, pero iba a esperar a tu próxima sesión de entrenamiento para preguntarte sobre eso

Lux no iba a dar rodeos, su maestra seguramente ya estaba al tanto del ataque de los minions en la cueva, asi que le contó las consecuencias que había conseguido.

\- Deje mi hogar. De ahora en mas, ya no esconderé que soy una aventurera.

\- Vaya, fue algo más brusco de lo que imagine. Ya te lo dije antes, tienes talento como maga, puedes aprovechar esta oportunidad para dedicarte con todas tus energías a mejorar y volverte una más en la "Hermandad de los caballeros de la luz". Despues de todo, trabajamos para mantener Demacia segura, pero irónicamente trabajamos entre las sombras para realizar esa labor.

Apretando las mangas de su ropa, la maga no sabía que decidir. Su maestra, viendo las expresiones del rostro de la maga, simplemente dijo

\- Emm, deja las decisiones para luego. Puedes dormir aquí, mañana veremos que es lo que harás

Aunque le ofrecieron una cama para dormir, Lux no podía aceptar tanta hospitalidad, así que se obligo a si misma a dormir en las duras bancas de madera. Esas bancas largas que en las congregaciones, los feligrenses saben llenar.

La noche paso, y al otro día no le tomo mucho saber qué es lo que iba hacer. Necesitaba aportar a la sociedad.

De alguna manera, su padre logro acercarle a escondidas una maleta con algunas de sus cosas. La hermana superiora fue quien a horas de la madrugada quien había recibido a escondidas una maleta llena de pertenencias de la joven Lux

Cuando se la acerco a la muchacha, esta sin querer derramar lagrimas dijo para si

\- Te quiero papa

Vio su armadura ligera allí.

Después de ayudar un poco en la limpieza. La maga se preparo y fue directo a un lugar que ella conocía bien

Ahora caminaba a el gremio de aventureros. Serían las 8 de la mañana aproximadamente, asi que el lugar estaría lleno por los aventureros que iban a tomar misiones.

Alli,luego de entrar se encontro con cierto personaje interesante. Al lado de la puerta de entrada teniendo una alforja bastante cargada, estaba el. Quien días antes logro salvarla de una muerte segura. Minion Slayer

Antes de siquiera saludar, había algo que ella quería decirle

\- Disculpa. No pude darte las gracias antes. Te agradezco mucho que me hayas salvado de…

Sin darle tiempo a terminar e interrumpiéndola, el Shurimano dijo

\- Tu cuerpo

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué?¿Qué?¿que? No, no, no … si esperabas una recompensa de ese tipo estas mal

El canino cerro los ojos y suspiro mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

\- Preguntaba si tu cuerpo estaba bien. Tenías varios cortes

\- Ah

Tratando de no parecer alguien nerviosa, simplemente trato de mantener su calma, pero no pudo

\- Esta… bien

\- Qué bueno

La bolsa que llevaba el guerrero llamo la atención de la maga

\- ¿Que traes allí?

\- Ayer en vez de dormir, fui a la cueva de los minios otra vez. Tenia que traerlos.

\- ¿Que cosa debias traer?

El semi humano aprovecho que había una recepcionista desocupada. Sin terminar de contar que llevaba en la bolsa, él se acercó a la mesada de la recepción

La recepcionista Ahri, miro con una sonrisa un poquitín molesta al aventurero

\- Eres el tipo que se quería inscribir hace un par de dias. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que esperaras a que te llamaramos el dia que te inscribiste?

\- Discúlpeme, tuve que atender un asunto urgente.

Minion Slayer trato de sonar arrepentido, pero sus palabras no sonaban así ya que sentía que fue mas importante haber ido a cazar esos minions que haberse quedado a esperar su turno en la recepcion.

\- Ya veo. En fin, tu solicitud para registrarte como aventurero fue aprobada. Pero como no estabas cuando te llamamos, no pudimos comprobar los datos que nos acercaste. De modo tal que empezaras como todos los novatos. Empezaras en el rango Hierro

\- Esta bien.

La recepcionista miro con interés la bolsa junto al semi humano-

\- ¿Y que fue tan importante como para dejarme plantada el otro dia?

Dijo la recepcionista en tono sensual solo para molestar al "novato"

El guerrero metio la mano en el costal, y saco una mascara blanca con quemaduras.

\- MInions…

La recepcionista abrió los ojos sorprendida. Estiro su cuerpo sobre el mostrador para ver mejor, y vio dentro del saco. Mascaras y mas mascaras de los minions, quemadas, rotas por la mitad, llenas de sangre.

\- ¿Que es lo que vas a hacer?

Pregunto la recepcionista haciendo referencia a que si el quería entregar las mascaras para recibir la recompensa, pero el Shurimano simplemente dijo

\- Cazar minions

 _ **Fin del asalto 2**_

* * *

Notas del autor:

Muchas gracias por las reviews, me animan a seguir con este pasatiempo.

Una consulta para ustedes, como saben, la historia es similar a un juego estilo rpg de ir a cazar monstruos. ¿Que personajes de lol se imaginan y de que forma creen que se presentarían en la historia?

Hasta ahora imagine a xayah y Rakan como ladrones, a algunos Yordles como herreros famosos, a Malzahar como un invocador de criaturas y unos cuantos mas.

Agradecimientos a los seguientes lectores:

 _ **1)Kyevseix**_

Gracias por el apoyo. Sabes, a la hora de elegir el protagonista pense tambien en Veigar... quien sabe, puede que mas adelante salga un falso "minion slayer" XD

 _ **2)viruz pirata**_

Buena observacion, es como dices, la trampa del suelo inestable se usaba mucho en las guerrilas, de alli se me ocurrio.

 _ **3)ThePotatoReborn**_

Buenas, y con respecto a tu review, no pongo los rangos iguales del juego, por que la temporada que viene sufriran modificaciones. Para empezar el rango mas bajo sera "hierro", le siguen bronce, plata...hasta challenger. Lo de poner las divisiones no le veo sentido. Para subir de rango de aventurero, el gremio determina tu actuar y tus aportes, de alli se definira que rango tienes. Como vimos, en Shurima Nasus tenia un rango alto, pero en demacia tendra que empezar desde abajo.


	4. Arco 2: Asalto 3

_**Minion Slayer**_

 _ **Asalto 3**_

 _El galgo caminaba un par de pasos mas delante de la maga, proveyéndole a ella un poco de sombra. Ambos estaban caminando por el desierto Shurimano._

\- Dimelo una vez mas…¿por que aceptamos esta misión? – _pregunto Lux a su compañero Nasus, también como conocido como "Minion Slayer"_

\- Porque necesitaba dinero para solventar mis gastos. Además de que solo puedo aceptar misiones de categoría "hierro" en el gremio Demaciano.

 _Debido a que a la hora de registrarse nuestro protagonista no había estado presente para la verificación de datos, se le otorgo el rango mas bajo que podía recibir un aventurero, el rango de "hierro". Sus misiones eran simples, desde limpieza de alcantarillas hasta envio de paquetes hasta otros reinos. En esta ocasión, el grupo que consistía en Lux y Nasus, habían aceptado una misión de entrega de cartas urgente en Jonia. El limite eran dos días, algo imposible para alguien común, pero si se lograba con éxito era mas que seguro que obtendrías bastante reconocimiento._

\- Umm. ¿Y por que tenemos que viajar hacia la capital Shurimana? Si nuestra misión era entregar un paquete de cartas a Jonia de extrema urgencia – dijo con cansansio la rubia.

\- Conozco a alguien allí que podría ayudarnos a llegar rápido.

 _Después de media hora mas caminando, habían llegado a un oasis._

\- Agua…sombra….algo de descanso – dijo apresurosa la maga agarrando velocidad para querer tomar agua.

 _Pero Minion Slayer la agarro de la parte de atrás de su cuello, levantándola sin problema alguno. La maga giro su vista hacia arriba para ver a su compañero, este solo respondio moviendo su rostro a ambos lados negando._

 _El guerrero saco una piedra de una de sus alforjas, la tiro al oasis y al instante la imagen hermosa fue reemplazada por una boca gigante que se cerró tragándose el oasis y todas las plantas de allí._

 _Sudor frio recorrió la frente de la maga._

\- ¿Que…fue eso?

\- Son oasis come hombres. Si fuera un oasis común, al menos habría una forma de vida cerca.

 _Con cuidado, Minion Slayer coloco de nuevo al suelo a la maga._

\- Toma – dijo el galgo sacando una botella de agua fría de otra alforja atada a su cinturón.

 _La maga se sorprendio al sentir lo frio del envase. De un par de tragos, se había acabado toda el agua potable. Despues de suspirar aliviada, se dio cuenta de su error, quizás esa agua no solo era para ella._

\- Lo…siento – dijo ella agachando la mirada

\- No hay problema – dijo el cerrando su alforja, revisando sus cosas y comenzando de nuevo su recorrido evadiendo por supuesto a la criatura llamada "oasis come hombres"

 _La maga apresurosa se levanto del suelo guardando la botella vacia en sus cosas._

\- En serio disculpa. No debería haberme tomado todo el agua – dijo ella preocupada mientras alcanzaba al galgo.

\- No hay problema – dijo el sin cambiar el tono voz.

 _Después de rato caminando, Nasus noto que nuevamente Lux estaba reduciendo la cantidad de pasos que realizaba. Despues de todo, era la primera vez que ella tocaba un desierto._

\- Descansemos un poco. No debe faltar mucho, ¿no? – pregunto ella mientras se sentaba en la arena, bajo la sombra del aventurero

\- …

\- ¿no?

\- Falta como un dia más a pie.

 _La cara de Lux era un poema. ¿En serio faltaba tanto? ¿Pero no era que tenían que entregar las cartas en menos de dos días?_

\- ¿Es el tiempo normal que tardas en llegar de Shurima desde demacia?

\- No. Lo hago normalmente en solo 6 horas cuando cruzo el desierto corriendo.

 _El rostro sorprendido de la maga solo se pronunciaba más y más._

\- No creo lograrlo. Termina la misión tu solo, yo solo te retrasare – dijo la maga mirando el suelo, para luego pararse para estar a punto de tomar el camino de vuelta a su reino.

\- Podríamos intentar algo. Pero necesitare tu ayuda.

\- ¿Eh?

 _El galgo, desenfundo su "alabarda" y empezó a golpear la arena. El accionar no tenia sentido para la Demaciana. Cuando quería preguntar algo, Nasus simplemente paraba y le decia que guardase silencio. El estuvo mas o menos una hora haciendo esa labor rara para ella._

 _Pero de repente, se sintió la arena moverse desde lo lejos._

\- ¿Que….es eso? – dijo Lux apuntando nerviosa a el montículo de arena que se acercaba a ellos dos

\- Ayuda – dijo el galgo sonriendo a la vez que guardaba su "alabarda"

 _Cuando el montículo de arena estuvo a pocos metros de ellos, Lux se escondio detrás de Minion Slayer_

 _Una criatura salio desde debajo de la arena. Era de color violeta cristalino, tenia forma de escorpio gigante._

\- Bienvenido extraño. ¿Buscas negocios? - dijo la criatura apenas ver a Nasus.

\- Skarner, viejo amigo.

\- Nasus, sigues igual de peludo que la ultima vez que nos vimos.

 _El artrópodo vio a la maga escondida detrás del guerrero Shurimano._

\- Oh, donde están mis modales – dijo Skarner mientras sacaba un monóculo oxidado de la arena y un sombrero de copa viejo y lleno de agujeros, objetos que luego paso a colocárselos – señorita, soy Skarner hombre de negocios

 _Nasus lo miro_

\- Ejem…artrópodo de negocios quise decir – aclaro la criatura

 _Minion Slayer tomo la conversación._

\- Necesitamos un transporte hasta la casa de Azir.

\- Ah, la casa del señor piernas de pollo. Ya veo … ¿y que me darán a cambio de un viaje para dos? Muestren sus pertenencias

 _Lux le había perdido ya a esa altura el miedo a esa criatura._

\- Soy Lux, maga Demaciana – dijo Lux saludando a él artrópodo tomando una de sus tenazas con ambas manos

\- ¿Una maga? y ¿encima de tierras de reyes? Diablos Nasus, que galán – dijo Skarner molestando a el semi humano con su tenaza suelta

 _Nasus abrió una de sus alforjas y de ella cayeron varias cosas sin valor alguno. Un rollo de papel alumnio, una bufanda, un monton de alambre, un pequeño auto de jueguete sin ruedas._

\- Bien, quiero esto – dijo Skarner tomando la bufanda, luego miro a Lux – ¿Y la señorita?

 _La maga busco entre sus bolsillos tratando de buscar algunas monedas. Pero Nasus la detuvo._

\- Skarner solo realiza trueques a cambio. Le gusta coleccionar cosas al azar.

 _Que es lo que podría darle a Skarner. Eso se le cruzo por la cabeza a Lux._

\- No tengo muchas cosas mas que equipamento para la misión – dijo la maga confundida

 _La criatura empezó a mirar de arriba abajo a la maga._

\- Umm, quiero eso – dijo el artrópodo apuntando hacia la cara de la maga.

 _Ella se asusto, pensando que el quería uno de sus ojos._

\- No, mi ojo no.

\- No niña, no tu ojo. Un mecho de cabello.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Es raro por estos lares cabello rubio natural.

\- Esta…bien – dijo la maga sorprendida por lo que la criatura había pedido.

Este acerco con cuidado su tenaza y con facilidad le quito un pequeño mechon a la maga.

\- Jeje, y con esto concluimos el trato.

 _Skarner se metio de nuevo en la arena. Lux miro hacia todos lados._

\- ¿Dónde se fue? – pregunto ella

 _SIntio que el suelo arenoso se movia. De repente sintió como algo se levantaba desde abajo y la levantaba haciendo que terminara sentada. Miro a un costado y vio a Nasus sentado sobre otro escorpión gigante._

\- Señorita, agárrese fuerte que tenemos camino que recorrer – fue lo que dijo Skarner, el escorpión el cual ahora Lux estaba montando.

 _La maga miro a todos lados, era un convoy de escorpiones gigantes._

\- Llegaremos en dos horas Nasus – dijo Skarner mientras ponía en marcha a todo el grupo.

\- Ya veo – contesto el semihumano.

 _Despues del traqueteo intenso, rápidamente la maga se acostumbro al ritmo del artrópodo, se sorprendio la velocidad que podían alcanzar siendo un grupo tan grande de escorpiones Shurimanos. En una parte del trayecto, vio a lo lejos una tortuga gigante caminado en medio del desierto._

\- ¿QUE SON ESAS COSAS? – pregunto en voz alta la campeona, a lo que Minion Slayer contesto

\- Son ciudades errantes. Gente empezó a vivir encima de sus caparazones. Tienen un nombre, pero ahora mismo no lo recuerdo.

 _Cada cosa que veía, era nuevo para la maga. Nunca en su vida habría pensado vivir algo asi, si con salir de los muros de Demacia era feliz, esto estaba a otro nivel._

Las dos horas habían casi pasado, y a lo lejos veian lo que parecía un pueblo pequeño. El pelotón se detuvo.

\- Bien, hasta aquí llegamos.

 _Nasus se bajo de el escorpión que lo llevaba. Lux lo imito y casi se cae por lo adormecidas que tenia las piernas de tanto estar sentada._

\- Cuidado señorita – dijo Skarner

\- No hay problema, solo se me adormecieron las piernas – dijo ella con una sonrisa, aun estaba contenta de toda esta aventura

 _Después de despedirse, los escorpiones se enterraron en la arena y como si nunca hubieran estado allí, desaparecieron sin dejar rastro._

\- Que agradable – dijo ella

\- No te fies. Solo es amable cuando tienes algo que ofrecerle a cambio.

 _La sonrisa que tenia la maga desaparecio casi al instante. A veces las personas no son lo que aparentan._

 _Acercandose mas, vio que no era un pueblo al lugar que habían llegado. Era una granja gigante._

 _Cruzaron la cerca de madera y caminaron por un camino de tierra. Era como si la arena se acabara justo cuando la cerca empezaba._

 _Poco a poco se acercaban a la única casa que había. Lux pudo notar a alguien sentado en una mecedora._

\- El viejo esta armado

 _Fue lo poco que Lux pudo escuchar que dijo Nasus_

 _Antes de que pudieran siquiera hacer algo, el hombre se levanto de su silla. Recien allí la maga noto las piernas prostéticas del granjero._

\- ¿Que quieres aquí Nasus? Te arrepentiste y ahora quieres aceptar el puesto de granjero que te ofreci – dijo el señor sin mostrar su mirada ya que un sombrero de granjero le tapaba la visión frontal

\- No, necesito ver a mi hermana - contesto el galgo

\- Taliyah se fue a la ciudad. Volverá recién en un par de horas.

 _Recien fue allí, cuando el granjero levanto su sombrero, que Azir noto a Lux. El miro de reojo a la maga y luego al semi humano._

\- ¿Usaste protección? – pregunto con tono serio Azir

Lo único que haria Nasus fue mantenerse serio e ignorar los comentarios de su "padre"

F _in del asalto 3_


End file.
